Allied Shinobi Forces
The is a coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Lands of Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire, and the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron. The purpose of this alliance is to stand up together against the threat of the Akatsuki organization and the tailed beasts, in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Because of the deceitful actions of the candidate Sixth Hokage Danzō Shimura, the other Kage asked Kakashi Hatake about the Land of Fire's Hidden Village of Konohagakure's entrance into the alliance. However, before Kakashi was made Hokage, Tsunade woke up from her coma, and resumed her post as Hokage. After the summit, the five daimyō agreed to give power to their Hidden Villages, making the Shinobi Allied Forces official. The coalition was formed after Madara Uchiha's declaration of war after the five Kage's and the head of the Land of Iron, Mifune, unanimously refused to hand over Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively. When Madara departed, the Kage and Mifune discuss their plans on dealing with Madara and the tailed beasts and later Mifune suggested that the Fourth Raikage be the of the alliance to which the other Kage agreed. Purpose The purpose of the coalition is primarily to defend the Eight Tails and Nine Tails jinchūriki from Akatsuki. The two jinchūriki, once caught, will complete Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. Therefore, the coalition planned to first find the two jinchūriki before the Akatsuki and keep them safe, away from the battlefield if necessary. Beyond that, their duty is to put a united front against Akatsuki's seven tailed beasts. Unification At the suggestion of the Fifth Mizukage, the five Kage agreed to merge their intelligence corps into a single, separate organization, to optimize the processing and sharing of new information. This is a significant development with even the Third Tsuchikage agreeing without hesitation, despite his past prejudices and the potential damage such an organization could cause for his own intelligence forces if they should win the war; which demonstrates how significantly they are treating Madara as a threat.Naruto chapter 491, page 08 .]] To show their unification, Mifune has designed a forehead protector with the kanji on it. All members of the alliance wears this in place of their original headbands, to show that everyone is truly united under one banner, as opposed to being separated into five different villages. The members of the alliance also wear the same basic uniform which consists of a dark suit with their respective village's flak jacket albeit, Konohagakure and Iwagakure's uniforms have small deviations as they retain the swirls (Uzushiogakure's symbol) on their shoulders and one sleeved uniforms, respectively. Conflict The first internal dissent came from the Fifth Hokage who originally disagreed with how the jinchūriki were to be hidden instead of being their main forces of war, and due to her past defense of Naruto she probably only relented due to the need for a united front. As the forces gathered, there was some tension between the ninja of different villages that led to arguments and conflict due to past experiences, until Gaara made his speech that got them to cooperate more willingly. Externally, the Water Daimyō expressed extreme reluctance to agreeing to this alliance since it would give the shinobi even greater power, despite its necessity to stand up to Akatsuki's terrorism. Composition The Allied Shinobi Forces total army has around 80,000 people, among them shinobi and samurai alike.Naruto chapter 512, page 08 The alliance base of operations is located southeast of Kumogakure, on the east coast of the Land of Lightning.Naruto chapter 515, page 11 In order to prepare for battle, the ninja have been divided up into nine divisions pooling together ninja with similar abilities. The is divided into five divisions that are each lead by a , with the Kazekage, acting as the of the entire regiment. Similarly there are four supporting divisions for the army each headed by a ;Surprise Attack Division :Captain: Kankurō ;Logistical Support and Medical Division :Captain: Shizune ;Intelligence Division :Captain: Inoichi Yamanaka ;Sensor Division :Captain: Ao ;Great Battle Regiment ;;First Division: Mid-Range Battle Division :::Commander: Darui ;;Second Division: Short-Range Battle Division :::Commander: Kitsuchi ;;Third Division : Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division :::Commander: Kakashi Hatake ;;Fourth Division: Long-Range Battle Division :::Commander: Gaara :::: Commander: Shikamaru Nara ;;Fifth Division: Special Battle Division :::Commander: Mifune References